Guilty Soul
by cloudandaerith4ever
Summary: This is a story of aeriths guilt from cloud and tifa disappearing when their world vanished. This is merely a fanfiction, I don't own anything of the characters in this story
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Soul

Chapter 1: Nightmare

I lay in a field with my friends...cloud..tifa...yuffie and cid... We all are having a amazing time just laughing and yuffie teasing cloud... then all of a sudden these...things show up...black little creatures...heartless... We are running for our lives... Yuffie, Cid and I make it to the ship but..where are cloud and tifa? I run back to see them just turned away from me..when I grabbed clouds shoulder and turn him around all I see is a heartless...and so is tifa..they grabbed me and held me down..I screamed for help..but no one came..then I hear someone yelling my name...then I awoke..

"Air? Air?! Wake up!"

I jerk up to see leon shaking me...I'm drenched in sweat, tears running down my cheeks. I shake my head and gasp for air...it was suddenly so hard to breathe.. when I look around I see yuffie and cid in the room as well.

They all sigh with relief. Leon grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Thank god your ok...we heard you screaming and crying from pain jesus you sounded like you were dying..."

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah! you scared the hell out of us!"

I tried to fake a smile. "Dont worry about me im fine just had a scary dream is all..."

Yuffie smiled. "Since we all are wide awake now how bout we grab some snacks and put some movies on in here your tv still works right?"

Leon shakes his head and looks at her. "Ya...how about you two grab the snacks while air and I will try to find a good movie."

Cid and yuffie both nod and leave the room. I wipe my full face and lay against the wall leon looked away and scratched his head. "You had that nightmare again? You seem to have that nightmare often..."

I looked away. "Yeah..I just...I wish I could have saved them...its all my fault..I had to get lost..if I hadnt yelled for help..if I hadnt gotten lost..they would have survived they would be here with us..."

Leon just shook his head and hugged me tight. "Dont you dare start blaming yourself again...they chose to help you, its not your fault it never was so quit working yourself up over something thats in the past ok?.."

I give him a fake smiled and tell him ok..but it wasnt ok..it never will be..its my fault...you dont just let guilt go..it will always be there..but I can at least fake that im fine..not to worry my friends..

Yuffie and cid come in with the snacks, we pick a scary movie. It was fun watching yuffie jump at every scary part and cid trying to scare her. By the time the movie was over everyone but leon and I are asleep Cid and yuffie are asleep on the floor with their pillows. I lay in bed with leon right beside me, he smiles. "I hope you know we all care for you deeply and will always be here for you..lets get some sleep before yuffie starts snoring.."

We both laugh a little. I smiled and hugged him, he blushed and scratched his head. "U...um..g..good night..."

"Good night.." We both fall asleep...whenever my friends are around I can finally sleep peacefully..


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost

Guilty Soul

Chapter 2: Ghost

Leon no longer wants me to leave the house by myself because of a incident a few months ago...

A few months ago

I told Leon I would go get the groceries for dinner...it was always nice to get out of the house, the fresh air and kind people always ease me...but that day was different..

When I was out buying groceries I saw a man in the crowd. Spiky blond hair..piercing blue eyes...the scowl...thats cloud... the man went around the corner, last thing I remember I chased him into a small space around the buildings..the only way out was the way I came from so I have to be prepared to fight in case..but I needed to know who he was..

He was faced away from me so I nudged him on his shoulder. "Excuse me.. may I ask who are you...sorry for following you its just...you look like my old friend and I.."

Before I could finish talking the man said in a dark voice "Do you want to see him again?...do you want to see cloud?.."

This man...he wasnt cloud at all..but how did he know about him?.. When he turned around he had glowing yellow eyes like a...heartless..and a twisted grin on his face.. I finally noticed the small shadows that surrounded us...blocked the exit.. the man started walking towards me but I backed up till I hit a wall. He just grinned and said "Aww whats wrong? I thought you wanted to see cloud?...wanted to see me?"

I laid against the wall and screamed at him. "No! You lie! Hes dead! Your not real! Go away you monster!"

He faked being sad. "Aw I thought you missed me...even though I risked my life to say you, you scream at me and call me a monster? Quite a nice friend you are huh?..Come on I can take you from this place.." He looked like him once again..

I slid down the wall and curled up with my face in my knees...I can't look at him..hes not real... I heard the sound of something sharpening..a sword?..no..thats claws... I heard the creature laugh..a horrid laugh.. "Don't worry I can ease your suffering...we can be together...forever.."

I knew I was gonna die...but I didnt care...maybe I deserved this fate...I wanted forgiveness and even though this isnt the real cloud..make he can still make things right.. he can give me what I deserve...I'm sorry leon...but I cant fight him..cant fight this...Goodbye...

I heard the sound of slashing..but it didnt hurt?..did the monster kill me instantly?..no I would have felt a little pain from the slash.. I look up and see the creature..now a large heartless on the ground by my feet and the others are on the ground dead.. The large heartless tried crawling toward me then leon stabs him in the head and kicked him out of the way.

I looked up at him. "L..leon?.."

He looked very concerned, he tried to seem mad but all I saw was worry and relief. He pulled me up and said. "What the hell were you doing? Why didnt you run or fight? And how did you end up here? Werent you suppose to be getting groceries? What the hell hap.."

Before he could finish his sentence I hugged him tight and started crying.. "Le..leon...I..im sorry...Im so sorry...I..thought I saw him..but...it was a fake..I dont know why im so stupid...im sorry..."

He just hugged me tight and sighed. "It's ok air...at least your safe now..but dont ever do that again! I dont know what I would...what we would do without you..please..never again..come on...dont cry its ok, I promise il protect you.." He makes me look up and wipes the tears from my eyes.

I nod and try to smile.. "I..I know..I..I promise I wont do something like that again..and Il try to protect myself as well...dont worry about me.."

We let go off each other and he scratches his head. "So..um..how bout we grab those groceries and head home.."

I just nod and we head home..we both decided to keep quiet about what happened..cant have the others worrying about me..well more then they already do..because of that day leon doesnt want me to leave the house on my own..


End file.
